


Daylight and the Sun

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [22]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Betrayal, Bodyguard, Canon - Comics, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Innocence, Internal Conflict, Loss of Innocence, One Shot, Robot Feels, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Suspicions, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Somehow, Windblade knew that Chromia would protect her. Takes place during the IDW comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight and the Sun

Windblade knew from the second she laid her optics on Chromia that she was really extraordinary.

Her sworn duty to Caminus always arrived first, of course — that was unmistaken. But when Windblade had first met Chromia, when she became her bodyguard, she saw something glinting in the femme's optics—like nebulas. She looked like an ironclad warrior, but retained some softness and effervescence even after seeing Energon spilled.

Somehow, Windblade knew that Chromia would protect her to the ends of the universe.

She was still young, still new to the other colonies and planets, and nobody told her that companionship would grow into something more. She knew it would be unwise to become something more than true companions with Chromia, at least, not now. With the matters of Cybertron, Caminus, and the Metrotitans to attend to, they didn't live the sort of lives that lent well to words, letting one's guard down, not without the doubts and reservations of tomorrow at hand.

And then those fears were justified – the blackouts, the explosions, and Chromia's hand in it, all in the name of protection. Things had grown darker and sharper; what seemed black and white slowly slipped into muddiness of truth. Windblade wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive Chromia, not for a while, anyway, and she could still taste her resentment.

But still, Chromia would remain in the daylight and the sun with Windblade. 


End file.
